


Chasing Nightmares

by ladyelori



Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [11]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, I Am Horny, and i think that's beautiful, cece said you know what, i think ava cracked the code on how to distract herself from nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyelori/pseuds/ladyelori
Summary: wayhaven week 2020 — day 6: nightmare/daydreamAva's past still haunts her, infiltrating her dreams in the form of nightmares. She seeks a distraction and Cecilia is the perfect thing for that.
Relationships: Detective/Ava du Mortain, Female Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: lesbian vampire chronicles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799875
Kudos: 29





	Chasing Nightmares

Ava hardly ever slept.

Whenever someone asked, she would make the excuse that sleeping often was unnecessary for vampires—especially one as old as her.

While there was a lingering truth in that statement, it lacked the truth that lay beneath. They couldn’t see those nights that she did try to rest but was chased back to reality by the sting of her memories. As much as she tried to ignore the bite from incessant nightmares, they were always there, lurking in her subconscious, threatening to rob her of her few sweet hours of peace.

She would never admit it out loud, however.

Admitting it to someone else would run the risk of making the fact she struggled a reality. No longer would she be able to push it off, distracting herself from the ghosts of her past.

It was what she planned to do now. Those spirits haunted her mind once more, clawing at her mind with frigid fingers.

Ava had woken up gasping for air like a fish out of water, a thin layer of sweat coating her skin. Her clothes felt too tight as she tried to shake away the memories, grounding herself as her bare feet hit the floor. Her toes burying themselves in the carpet, desperate for a sense of familiarity.

She groaned, rubbing the remnants of sleep from her eyes. She was lost for a few moments, not knowing where to go, just aware of the fact that she needed to get out of the confines of her bedroom.

Usually, Ava would take up residence in the training area, taking out her frustration on yet another wooden dummy until she was sure the Agency was going to send her a bill for it. Tonight, her feet carried her in the opposite direction as she ventured further down the hallways lined by bedrooms.

There was one, in particular, she had in mind.

Ava paused outside of the room Cecilia had inhabited since her time at the facility. It was the door she often found herself stopping in front of more times than she would care to admit.

She knew the detective was staying the night and had purposely concealed the fact that she had planned to attempt to get some sleep for Cecilia would have pouted until she was allowed to come to bed with her.

As appealing as the thought of her girlfriend falling asleep in her arms was, Ava knew her spotty sleeping habits would keep her awake. That was the last thing she wanted. Cecilia struggled enough with her own trauma. She didn’t need Ava’s inevitable baggage to wear her down.

With a heavy sigh, Ava pressed her forehead against the door, wallowing in the heaviness of the doubts settling in her chest.

She should have never let Cecilia get so close. It was only going to hurt them both in the end. Never before has she looked someone in the eyes and knew she would give them the world if asked. That doe-eyed gaze and sweet smile had broken down the stone of her emotional walls, allowing the light of her open affections to seep through.

The more Cecilia chipped away the more frightened Ava became.

What if one day she decided she was done? That she just couldn’t handle the mess Ava truly was any longer?

As much as she wanted to claim indifference, in her heart Ava knew such a thing would crush her.

Cecilia had become her everything.

When she looked at the sky, she saw her smile in the sun. The warm spring breeze was the sweetness of her laugh. Flowers dotting the greenery of the grass were the freckles on her cheeks.

She was so wrapped up in the intensity of her love for this woman, it was hard to breathe at times.

In fact, Ava was so distracted, she hadn’t heard the approaching footsteps.

“What are you doing?”

Ava jumped away from the door, turning to meet Cecilia’s curious gaze. It seemed like every word had managed to slip her mind at that moment she needed an excuse for her behavior.

Cecilia quirked a thick brow in quizzical amusement at her silence. “It’s clear you didn’t knock because you would’ve gotten discouraged and left.” She crossed her arms, surveying the state of the vampire.

The heat of her gaze made her shift uncomfortably, not enjoying being studied so intensely.

“So,” she quipped, realizing she wasn’t going to get a straight answer, “do you want to continue to sulk in the hallway or sulk in my room?”

Cecilia brushed by her to open her door.

“Hallway,” Ava finally grumbled

She rolled her eyes, shoving Ava forward. “Wrong answer. Come on.”

Of course, she complied, following the detective into the room like a lost puppy.

Ava stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as the door closed with a soft click. She had been in here multiple times, but still, she felt like she was intruding.

“Why are you awake?” Ava asked, allowing herself to slide down Cecilia’s body.

She was dressed in her pajamas which consisted of a blush-colored nightgown, the edges trimmed with black lace. The shortness of the hem the majority of the legs exposed, which unfortunately meant it left little to the imagination. Even if it was the middle of the night, Ava couldn’t help the jealousy bubbling within at the thought of someone who wasn’t her seeing so much of her girlfriend.

Cecilia was standing in front of her now, the feeling of her arms wrapping around her in a tender embrace was enough to pull her from her thoughts. “I was thirsty, I went to grab a water. Is that a crime?” She teased, resting her head on Ava’s chest.

A small smile fought its way on to Ava’s lips. “No, I suppose not.” One hand began rubbing circles into the small of her back.

They stayed like that for some time, neither of them saying a word. It was a moment they simply wanted to savor.

Their quiet was eventually interrupted by Cecilia’s whining. “Why didn’t you tell me you were sleeping tonight?” Her fingers bravely pulled at the waistband of Ava’s pajama pants as she complained, letting them snap back against her hip as if it were going to prove a point.

The boldness of the motion startled her, making her heart race. “I did not want to disturb your rest.” The answer was surprisingly honest.

Cecilia’s dark brows furrowed as she mulled over the words until a look of understanding crossed over her soft features.

“I have nightmares too, Ava,” she murmured, resting her hands on the blonde’s waist, pulling her closer. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

She adopted a look at neutrality. “I don’t know what you mean.”

It drew a frustrated huff from Cecilia. “Liar.”

Damn her for being able to see right her charades.

Cecilia noticed Ava was beginning to crumble and she pulled her closer against her body, her comforting nature stretching out to catch the broken pieces and put her back together.

One hand reached up, caressing the pale skin of Ava’s cheek lovingly. “You don’t have to go through it alone. Whatever it is, we can get through it together.”

Ava’s hand caught Cecilia’s, their fingers intertwining. Her silence was enough of an answer.

“Stay with me, please,” Cecilia’s words sounded to be on the verge of begging her. How could she say no to her?

Still, Ava had to think about the practicality of the situation. She wasn’t sure it was a good idea to go back on her own rules for why she hadn’t done so in the first place—

“I’ll even let you be little spoon.”

Ava’s eyes snapped to meet her pleading gaze. “Little spoon?” She sputtered, making Cecilia laugh.

“Come on,” the detective pulled Ava towards the bed, refusing to give up. “You can decide what spoon you want to be then.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. But if I am keeping you awake, please tell me.”

It was met with a dismissive wave of her hand followed by a dangerous smirk that made Ava’s chest constrict.

“If you don’t want to sleep,” the sultriness of her tone seeped through her worry, saturating it with enough desire to distract her, “I can think of other ways we can spend our time.” One of her fingers slipped beneath the strap of Ava’s tank top.

As if on instinct, Ava picked Cecilia up and carefully tossed her on to the bed as she squealed in delight, wasting no time crawling on top of her.

Cecilia wasted no time on pressing her hips against Ava’s. “With this attitude, I think you can keep me up all you want.”

She chuckled, reaching down to hike up one of Cecilia’s legs, hooking it around her waist. Anything to get closer in this sudden rush of need. “Hush, you.”

Her eyes sparkled with mischief. “Are you going to make me?”

***

The light of dawn was spilling into the room by the time they were satisfied.

Cecilia’s head was laying on Ava’s chest, her breathing had long since evened out as sleep whisked her away.

Ava stared quietly at the ceiling, her fingers mindlessly running through the dark tendrils of her lover’s now tangled hair, shivering at the sensation of Cecilia’s warm breath on her bare skin.

Thinking over the events of the night, she couldn’t help the amused grin that began to spread across her lips.

_Well, that was certainly one way to chase away her nightmares._

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at @seravadumortain :)


End file.
